So We Meet Again
by EmilyMarie15
Summary: Damon and Katherine's POV during the very end of season 1's last episode, 'Founders Day'. SPOILERS. One Shot. Rated T.


So We Meet Again…

**DPOV**

Isobel was right; I am in love with Elena. It isn't right. She's Stefan's girl… I'm just supposed to be her friend. Now, I don't know what to do. There's only one way I can think of to see if she feels the same way. However, I can't try it. She can't feel the same way. I saw the way she looked at me when Isobel said I loved her. I also saw the way Stefan looked at me. We can't repeat the Katherine incident. It isn't fair to us, to Elena.

Now as I sit alone, in the wood, leaning against a tree I think of what I can do. What can I do to let Elena know I really do love her, but won't do anything to hurt her relationship with Stefan? Maybe I can't do anything, perhaps I was meant to be alone in the end. But this isn't the end and I still have chances to change. I stand up and run to Elena's house. She isn't home… good.

I go up to Jeremy's room. He is surprised to see me. However, when I tell him about Anna he isn't surprised at all. Jeremy seems to know Anna is dead. There's a weird feeling radiating off of him. It's not like I'm the fictional character Jasper Cullen from those Twilight books Caroline was reading. I can't just feel how every one feels.

Jeremy's just different, moodier. He doesn't exactly hide his feelings. He doesn't talk much, but he doesn't need to, his expressions are what give him away. I offer to take away his memory; he declines. He wants to know about being a vampire. Apparently Anna mentioned that you can turn off your emotions as a vampire. I tell him how you can turn off your emotions, not have any feelings. Jeremy asks if that's what I did. It was… but is that what I'm still doing?

I leave and as I'm walking down the stairs I smell some one; a girl, approaching the front door. I hurry down the stairs and open the door. Elena is there, just like I thought she would be. I close it behind me and she asks what I'm doing here. I tell her that I'm just trying to be good, but that it must not be in me. The good was reserved for Stefan the bunny blood drinker.

Elena doesn't think so. She contradicts me and then figure it would be best not to argue. However, I thank her for saving me. She tells me Bonnie should be the one I thank. I did thank Bonnie, I tell her. But Bonnie saved me because somewhere along the line, Elena decided I was worth saving. I tell her this too. I've taken her dress from her and now, we're simply staring at each other. I don't know why I love her. Is it because she looks so much like Katherine? Or can it be because she treats me well; like a true friend would.

I lean down and kiss her on the cheek. I don't know why, but I wanted to see what she would do. I pull away, not saying anything and I look at her. Elena doesn't say anything, she just looks at me. I get closer and kiss her on the lips. She reacts, but in a good way. It's surprising that she doesn't pull away and smack me. I didn't compel her or anything. Jenna opens the door and interrupts us. She tells Elena to come inside and I stand there. She looks at me with some sort of disgust, Elena doesn't look at me.

The door closes and I turn around. I shake my head in confusion and touch my lips. It was weird; it felt so much like… Katherine. Could I have these feelings for Elena only because she looks like Katherine? I won't say anything to Stefan and I won't say anything to Elena. Maybe it would be best for her to bring it up first. I walk away from the house and return home.

**KPOV**

I walk up to Elena's house and plot in my mind how I shall get inside. She lives with an aunt; I could use that to my advantage. What I didn't expect was to see Damon, leaving the house. He looks exactly how I remember. However, there's sadness in his eyes; he's unhappy with his life. We talk; he takes Elena's dress from me. I don't expect him to lean down and kiss me. I close my eyes for a moment and then look up at him.

Damon looks down at me. Maybe he had expected me to smack him, fight back. Elena is Stefan's girl, not his. I'm supposed to act like her. I should be acting the way he expects me too. However, I'm stunned. Damon, standing here before my eyes; it's like the old days, but he just doesn't have that innocent happy look he often had when he was human. Again Damon kisses me… no, not me, Elena. He thinks I'm Elena. I wonder what he would do if he knew who I am. As I kiss him, I hear footsteps inside and then the front door opens.

The aunt, Elena's aunt, tells me it's getting late and I should come inside. Perfect, I didn't even have to try to make her invite me in. Especially with Damon being here, it could make him suspicious. I grab Elena's dress and walk inside, not looking at Damon. The aunt shuts the door; she asks me what I'm doing. I tell her I'd rather not talk about.

_So we meet again, Damon. Funny that you tried to save me from the tomb for so long and just now you didn't recognize me one bit,_ I think as I walk into the kitchen. Ah, just the person I was looking for. Elena's uncle, no… father, John.

He starts talking to me. He doesn't know who I am either. Elena and my resemblance must be amazing. We talk; I act as much like Elena as I know how. I act as though I'm cleaning up the kitchen, putting away clean dishes. I get a knife, he won't suspect it. We have a 'father daughter' moment and he offers to help me. I smile when he puts his hands on the counter. Perfect… I chop off his fingers, he screams in surprise and agony. I shove him against another set of counter.

"Katherine?" John asks in surprise. I smile and I feel my eyes change, I become thirsty, my fangs are about to show themselves.

"Hello John… Goodbye John," I say. I stab him with the knife; into the stomach. He screams more but soon, he is quiet. That's when I hear her. I knew I would eventually. The front door opens and I drop my hold on John, letting him thud to the floor. Elena is home.

* * *

**Please review. Sorry if this was a spoiler, but hey, I warned y'all. Check out my blog *homepage* for the story cover.**

**~EM~**


End file.
